


Dear Marvin

by AlienAnimator



Category: Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Military Training, Other, war between planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAnimator/pseuds/AlienAnimator
Summary: Mello writes a letter to Marvin in an attempt to capture their feelings. Mention of a past abusive relationship, read with discretion.





	Dear Marvin

 

 

I remember meeting you in basic training. We were both so bright back then, so starry-eyed and ready to rise up the ranks and become heroes. You were so full of fire back then, far from jaded and taking whatever you could get, fighting for every scrap of respect in this brave new world you had been thrust into. I was so eager back then, taking in everything I saw and everything I heard like a sponge in water. I remember tossing and turning in the bunk above you as you slept like a rock, exhausted from the day's drills.

 

I remember our graduation. The day we received our permits was a day of celebration, you standing proudly next to me with the rest of our graduating class as we were formally inducted into the Armada. We were issued our uniforms in neat little packages, and you beamed as you realized that yours came with a skirt just like the one you had always worn before. I saw you twirl around in it, looking into the mirror when you thought no one was watching. I remember a week later, crowding the bulletin board to see where all of us had been assigned. You soared up the ranks just like I always knew you would, quickly securing the position of Commander.

 

I remember joining your platoon. I got the call for reassignment some time after I had settled into an office position quality-checking informational spreadsheets. I looked out over the shrinking city skyline as the transport pod took me up to your ship in orbit, the setting sun casting a glow and a flare in my window. You greeted me cordially and showed me to the lab facility where I would be doing my work. I remember striking up casual conversation with you on my breaks and days off, slowly taking up interest in each others lives with our schedules gradually changing to match each other. The passion in you had dulled, but I didn't know why, at least not then.

 

I remember her.

 

I remember that day clearer than anything else, burned into my brain like a cauterized wound. The conflict with Earth had begun on the Queen's express command. It was a stupid, silly war, claiming far too many lives to justify its existence. It slips my mind what her reasons were even about. You began working a lot more closely with the Queen after that, taking special missions and holocalls she apparently trusted to only you. I didn't know about that complicated situation with you and her and Dodgers. I didn't know. I watched you fall for her, drifting along in an attempt to please her until something made her turn on you and you struggled frantically to pick up the pieces. I didn't know.

 

I'm sorry I didn't know.

 

I remember you coming home to the ship one day and announcing that you were engaged to be married. You floated through the next few days like the most joyous Martian to ever live, and I was happy for you but silently worried about the time to come. You left for the ceremony one sunny morning. I had been tied up with paperwork for the past week due to project violations by one of my coworkers, so I wasn't available to follow and watch the occasion. I remember how utterly dejected you looked coming in the airlock that night. You looked like all the world had conspired to rip every bit of happiness away from you. I learned that the Queen had dropped everything as you walked to the altar to fall all over Dodgers, who of course wanted nothing to do with her as usual. You said not to worry, that you would just try again next time to win her heart.

 

I remember your demotion. After following direct orders to capture that duck, the Queen immediately turned 180 degrees in his favor and thrust you into the lowest servant position under him as she prepared to induct him into Martian society. You came back so humiliated and stripped of your autonomy, I thought you would break. I remember hearing you walking past my lab at 3 AM, looking for a cup of coffee and the will to make it through the night. I hated seeing you like that. I remember quietly saving my work and sitting down next to you, trying to coax you into the belief that you were worth being taken care of.

 

I remember sitting with you through those sleepless nights, your face in my hands as I worked to make you see your inherent worth. It took you so long to finally shake off the echoes of that life. I felt myself becoming fonder of you as I helped spin your safety net, but knew you were in no state to deal with such emotions. I remember hearing you affirm to yourself in the mirror in the morning for the first time that you were worthy of love on your own terms how you wanted to be treated.

 

I remember you dozing off on my shoulder after allowing yourself to be enthusiastic about your interests. I watched that long-dead fire in your eyes come back.

 

I remember two years ago when you asked me to be your companion through and through.

 

I remember six months ago when Tyr'ahnee's reign came to a close.

 

I remember yesterday morning, when the dappled sunrise shone through our window, bouncing off the wings of your craft to hit our faces still half-lucid with sleep. We headed off to our separate stations after eating breakfast, you giving your skirt one last flounce before activating your comlink.

 

I am so proud of you, Marvin.

 

I love you more than I think I'll ever be able to put into words. I hope this letter will capture some of it. Happy anniversary, space cadet.


End file.
